User blog:WizardLord160/If I was a MC Developer
Update 1 : Remove Bounty Hunters, refund players and replace it with a Pyro class that uses flamethrowers, unlock level 70. Update 2 : Make sniping more easier than before. Update 3 : Make sure all guns are balanced, nerfs and buffs added Update 4 : Make knife animation a bit quicker Update 5 : Ability to toss a grenade back at your opponent if it did not yet explode Update 6 : More maps and guns Update 7 : Add a hack shield Update 8 : More grenades and military support Update 9 : Ability to pick nationality and your flag will appear on your uniform Update 10 : To prevent spawn-killing, players are invincible for 3 sec, the Heavy special armor just makes it last longer Update 11 : Fix any bugs and reduce lag Update 12 : Trade Diamond Dust for Credits, 5 diamonds = 1 credit and vice versa Update 13 : Chat system, talk during battle ( I use touchscreen and there is no chat, not sure about other devices though ) Update 14 : Add it so you can customize your character's appearance, beside armor. Like face facials, eye color, skin color, etc. You can also choose your gender. Update 15 : New game mode called Juggernaut, one player is the juggernaut and has 100 health times the amount of players. All the other players have to kill him before they the Juggernaut before he kills all the other players. When you die, you do not respawn. You can either spectate and wait to see if your team wins or not, or you can exit. Update 16 : Sticky Mines now harder to detect as theynare small and are actually half buried, revealing only the top. but now has a shorter radius. Update 17 : Make knife button slightly bigger. Update 18 : Nerf SMGs, since they are better in CQC then Heavies Update 19 : Fix that glitch, where when you commit suicide just as the time the round startz, the other team gets 1 point and you get -1 kill. Update 20 : Buff the first launcher of the Heavy. With damage enough to kill in 1 direct hit, but a bit lower accuracy and mobility. Update 21 : Another gamemode, where instead all players are on the same side and fight NPC terriosts. Similar to the ones in campaign. Then, the player who gets the most kills win. Update 22 : Fix graphics, making them look realistic Update 23 : Better ending, seriously Update 24 : More creative weapon names Update 25 : A thing where if you finish a mission with 1 star you get 1 energy back. If you finish with 2 stars you get 2 energy back. If you get 3 stars you get a full refund. Update 26 : Increase sniper range. Update 27 : Upgrade the bad iron sights. Update 28 : Very powerful weapons will cause stopping power. This includes snipers, shotguns, or being repeatedly shot in quick successions by an auto weapon. Update 29 : Some grenades will blast you into the air. Update 30 : Dropping from tall heights have a chance of hurting you. Update 31 : When pressing the crouch button 2 times very quickly, you will drop to the floor. Update 32 : Buff EMP. Update 33 : The Flash grenade will actually turn your screen white, because when someone threw a Flash Grenade at me, it just made some sort of glare only. Update 34 : Shooting different parts of the body have effects, shots in the arms decrease fire rate, accuracy, and reload time. Shooting the legs decrease mobility. Shooting the body just does damage and shooting the head has increased damage. Update 35 : Offline mode. Update 36 : Buy Veteran Status for about 3-4 dollars. Update 37 : No more suit abikities, they only increase protection Update 38 : Gibbing and gore returns, you can turn it off in settings. Update 39 : When you join a game, the teams are balanced out by their level. Especially since I see one team have like level 120s and the other barely have level 10s. Update 40 : Category:Blog posts